A Matter of Punishment
by Stexpress
Summary: CB caused both Electra and Greaseball to lose out during the final race, and neither engine is happy about it... (NSFW, read at your peril!)


CB snarled. He was backed into a corner, with no means of escape, and he was going to be made to answer for his crimes. He hadn't wanted it to end like this. Greaseball advanced towards him, gripping the smaller engine's throat and pushing him up against the wall, leaning close so their faces were mere centimetres away. The diesel wound his engine down to the lowest throttle, allowing the deep, threatening rumble to speak for itself. "I lost the race cause'a you, you little shit.." he growled, tightening his grip slightly. CB's gasping breaths became a little more panicked. "Now it's a question of your punishment." Greaseball released his grip just a little, and CB gasped, coughing, trying to pull GB's hands away with his own. "You sick f-fuck! Get away from me!" He struggled, but Greaseball just held him there, frowning and watching impassively. He wouldn't be able to escape. They both knew that, but it didn't stop Caboose from a good few attempts at kicking GB in the crotch. Luckily, crotchboxes were a thing, so no harm came to Greaseball's parts whatsoever. Which was good, because he was about to need them. Grabbing both of CB's arms and ignoring his furious snarls of protest, he turned him around so he was facing the wall, and then lowered his upper half a little until he bent outwards, his ass round and inviting.

Greaseball couldn't resist, and slapped it, earning a noise of mixed outrage and surprise from CB and a VERY satisfying with his arms pinned behind his back by someone much stronger than him, Caboose was beginning to come to terms with his situation. "You'll be scrapped as soon as control hears about this!" He hissed in a low voice, a furious blush rising to his cheeks as Greaseball slid open his crotchplates and found that familiar piece of fabric. Greaseball leaned in close, his breath warm on CB's neck. "Control will never find out.. and besides, he only cares that engines are fit to do their jobs. Doesn't matter what state they're in unless they're passenger trains. And no-one cares about a little red caboose." He growled, engine rumbling threateningly. CB's struggling ceased momentarily as he figured out just what Greaseball was planning on doing, and then was renewed with vigour and a clatter of plating as he pushed back against his captor. Greaseball frowned and then put two fingers together, shoving them roughly into CB's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. The red caboose bit him. GB snarled his pain and then rammed CB harder against the wall, pushing the previously bitten fingers roughly against the smaller' engine's hole, the other hand going back to gripping CB's throat in a warning manner.

There was a momentary pause, and CB could hear a rustling behind him as Greaseball slid open his own crotchbox, pulling aside his underwear to reveal a thick, black spike, average in length but fairly impressive in girth, with little ridged textures all along the underside. CB gulped. No way. That would NOT fit inside him. He hadn't received as much as he had given during previous flings and amount of actual intercourse had been limited. He could feel the tip of the damn thing pressing against his entrance now, and was seriously considering yelling for backup, but at that point there was the noise of braking skates and he was suddenly aware of another presence in that dingy back-alley.

Electra stood tall in the low light, armoured plating gleaming softly, shades of metallic red and blue. Greaseball turned, not entirely surprised, and sneered at the electric engine despite having been caught in a compromising position. "Whaddya want, sparky?" His taunt went ignored. "Mmm... I thought I might find you here. I have ears everywhere, and I could hear you half the yard away..." he purred, moving closer, electric blue eyes flashing. His body was leaner and more angular than Greaseball's muscled frame, and Caboose (who had turned his head as much as he could to see with GB's hand still around his neck) quietly admired him despite himself. Before the races he had sworn he'd get a piece of that sweet electric ass before Electra left again, but sadly no opportunities had arisen. Unless...

Electra skated close now, hands on hips, talking to Greaseball. "Now, darling... you know very well that this little bastard cheated me out of a winning spot, too..."

"Hey, we both know I was gonna win whether he fucked with the system or-"

"That is not important. I'm here for much the same reason as you, sweetheart." Electra's voice was low and silky. "Maybe I could help you... shut him up?"

Greaseball seemed to catch Electra's deeper meaning and gave a grunt of agreement, CB finding himself being pulled away from the wall, immediately struggling to break free, but being easily held by GB's strength and now Electra's hands on his face, the taller engine's slender fingers tracing his cheekbones lightly. "Now, honey..." Electra paused very briefly to undo his crotchbox, his length already hard within its fabric prison. He slid it out, moaning softly, and CB couldn't help but stare. What must have been at least seven inches of silvery member was now winking up at him, the tip glistening with precum. "...if you're a good boy, I can make you feel like starlight. But if you dare bite..." Electra's engine, although usually quiet, dropped to an even lower thrumming, and CB suddenly felt an unpleasant jolt rip through his body, bordering pain. He jumped, looking up at Electra as he continued his sentence. "...you will regret it. Sorely." The warning was clear, and with enough threat behind it, CB made a short growl which might have been interpreted as an agreement.

Satisfied he'd made himself clear. Electra shunted forwards until his spiketip was touching CB's lips. Greaseball appeared to be accepting of this, and lined himself back up again, pressing with a little more pressure at CB's rear entrance, causing the smaller engine to shudder a little.

Electra pushed forwards, burying his length deep in CB's throat. CB gagged, unprepared for the sudden invasion, but then moaned, watching Electra's cock pass his lips as the electric quickly built up a rhythm, panting softly himself. CB had never taken Electra to be a quiet person in the bedroom, and he was glad to see his theory being proved right.

Greaseball gave a dominating growl and pushed forwards on his end, too, pressure building until CB's hole finally gave in and Greaseball shunted inside him with a gasp, CB's tight wetness proving almost too much too soon. CB moaned through a mouthful of spike, his eyes rolling back a little in his head, skewered between the two hottest engines in the train yard. GB took a moment to align his rhythm with Electra's and then started fucking CB slowly, forcing him to feel every inch of that textured length as it slid in and out of him, already coated in the red caboose's natural lubrication.

CB moaned loudly, eyes shut, and the vibrations caused Electra to gasp and give a moan of his own, which Greaseball clearly found attractive, because he had reached out to place a hand at Electra's jawline, pulling the other engine a little closer. Electra complied, and pretty soon the two were making out, CB forced to listen to the wet smacking and intertwining of tongues, mixed with moans from both parties, although GB's were more breathy and Electra's more drawn out. Greaseball, in the mean time, reached between CB's legs, taking the Caboose's length into one hand and beginning to pump it slowly.

The two engines' paces quickened, and CB suddenly cried out as Greaseball's member found his prostate, rubbing against it harshly. He nearly bit down in his surprise, but another warning jolt from Electra snapped him back into focus, the electric taking a grip on his hair and forcing his entire length down CB's throat, face-fucking him roughly. Little zaps of static electricity sparked between the three due to Electra's natural attraction, but it was more pleasant than painful, and proved to be quite arousing in Greaseball's case, because he upped his speed a second time, slamming into CB with all the force he could muster, fucking him hard and fast. CB was breathing heavily through his nose at this point, and Electra was panting hard, jerking his hips forwards in less and less controlled thrusts as time went on.

By this point, CB really didn't mind that he had essentially been forced into this. Despite his initial resistance, what was happening now was proving to be far nicer than what Greaseball MIGHT have done, would he have been able to fend him off. "Mmph! Mmmmph! Hhff- Mm-mmm!"

CB moaned, then shuddered, and finally came violently, spilling his load into Greaseball's palm, most of it dropping to the floor in sticky white strands. The sudden clenching of CB's hole combined with the moan he had let loose caused both GB and Electra to cum at the same time, both engines shunting up to the hilt in their respective holes. Electra exploded inside CB's mouth, the salty taste of cum warm on his tongue. He moaned, then swallowed, and swallowed again, drinking it all down, before Electra pulled back and his spiketip left CB's lips with a wet pop, strands of cum-mixed saliva sparkling and snapping between them, CB finally able to moan out loud and catch his breath, panting hard. "Ah.. ahh.. haa-aaaah!" He cried out in time with Greaseball's final thrust, the movement grinding against his prostate, his belly almost swollen with the diesel's hot, sticky load. Greaseball pulled out shortly afterwards, watching most of his cum drip back out of CB and onto the ground, admiring his handiwork.

"Hhhhnn...ahhhhhh...hhhhhhhhhh..." CB breathed, leaning against Electra, momentarily unable to stand. Electra moved back, and CB had to lean against the wall instead, panting softly. Though he was still somewhat dazed by his orgasm, he listened quietly to Greaseball and Electra's conversation as the two cleaned up and slid their crotchplates back into position, as if what had occurred... hadn't just occurred at all.

"So, I heard there's going to be an after-race party tomorrow night... you going, hot stuff?~"

"Hmph. I guess. The gang'll be there, someone's gotta keep an eye on oil, he's always tryin and failin to drink people under the table."

"I'll buy you a drink if I see you, darling. Ciao for now!" Electra blew Greaseball a kiss as he skated away, ignoring CB entirely. Greaseball made to leave, too, but paused, looking down at CB, a cum-stained mess, thoroughly exhausted, leaning against the wall. "...guess we're straight now. See you around, screwball." The taller engine stated, then skated away.

 _Honestly_ , CB thought as he picked himself up, cum trickling down his thighs and dripping from his chin, ' _straight' couldn't be further from the truth._ And if that was what Greaseball counted as 'punishment'... he would be more than happy to be a bad boy again in the near future.


End file.
